


Protège-Moi

by sookehh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, ale on mnie chyba nie lubi, chciałabym zaprzyjaźnić się z kanonem, otwarte zakończenia to mój fav, podobnie jak jim
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookehh/pseuds/sookehh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uciekanie jest stosunkowo proste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protège-Moi

**Author's Note:**

> Spowiedź literacka potrafi czasem zdziałać cuda. Enjoy.

**Uciekanie jest stosunkowo proste.**

Po prostu znikasz. Znikasz z czyjegoś życia tak szybko, jak się w nim pojawiłaś. Nigdy więcej nie wracasz. Po prostu zapominasz, zostawiasz za sobą wszystko. I nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia, że zdarza ci się uciekać od ludzi, na których ci zależy, których kochasz.

Więc, och, moja droga Valentine, co poszło nie tak, iż nadal tkwisz w tym samym miejscu?

Odpowiedź na to pytanie odnajdujesz w pustym spojrzeniu orzechowych tęczówek mężczyzny stojącego przed tobą.

Chcesz uciec, ale nie możesz. Z bardzo prozaicznego powodu – on ci na to nie pozwoli. Choćbyś starała się z całych sił i uciekła nawet na drugi koniec świata, on i tak cię znajdzie. Znajdzie cię w każdym miejscu na ziemi tylko po to, aby sprowadzić cię z powrotem do Wielkiej Brytanii, do Londynu, do swojego życia.

On nigdy nie pozwoli ci uciec i ta świadomość tak cholernie cię przy nim trzyma.

Jego smukła dłoń przesuwa się wzdłuż twojego nagiego ramienia, kiedy pomaga ci ściągnąć zamszowy płaszcz w kolorze burgundzkiego wina. Odsuwa krzesło, abyś mogła usiąść, a następnie zajmuje miejsce naprzeciw. Z karty wybiera danie dnia, ty zaś idziesz w jego ślady. Lubisz sposób, w jaki o ciebie dba, cholernie to lubisz, wręcz kochasz. Kiedy słyszysz wypływający z jego kształtnych warg komplement na temat tego, jak wyglądasz w nowej sukience, na twojej twarzy pojawia się rumieniec. Dostałaś ją od niego, tak całkowicie bez okazji. Po prostu wróciłaś do domu, a na stole w salonie czekało na ciebie wielkie białe pudło ze szmaragdowym arcydziełem od Vivienne Westwood w środku. Takie momenty sprawiają, że czujesz się trochę nieswojo, ale wiesz, że to jest ta jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które czynią go odrobinę szczęśliwszym.

Więc dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz zniknąć?

Boisz się. Cholernie boisz się tego, co może być, a czego może nie być. Przeraża cię do szpiku kości to, że wasza przyjaźń może przerodzić się w coś, czemu nie sprostasz. Co będzie ponad twoje siły, a ty przecież nie chcesz go zawodzić. W jakiś pokręcony sposób on jest dla ciebie sakramencko ważny i nie chcesz go tracić przez to, że nie potrafisz przeskoczyć cienia swojej przeszłości i lęków. Dlatego łatwiej jest, abyście pozostali na tym etapie, w którym myślisz, że znajdujecie się obecnie. Kiedy jednak patrzysz na niego w chwili, gdy unosi do swoich ust kieliszek z białym winem i uśmiecha się w ten wyjątkowy, przeznaczony tylko dla ciebie sposób, uświadamiasz sobie, iż już dawno zaprzepaściliście to, co miało być tylko zwykłą przyjacielską relacją. Obiecałaś, że będziesz dla niego zawsze wtedy, gdy tylko będzie tego potrzebował, jednak nie sądziłaś, iż tym samym wpiszesz się na listę osób, które on może kochać.

Cholera, wpisałaś się na pierwszą pozycję, Valentine.

Twój adorator ma orzechowe tęczówki, atramentowe włosy i nosi idealnie skrojone garnitury od swojej ulubionej projektantki. Jednak mimo pozornego spokoju oraz nieobecnego uśmiechu, swojego nieodłącznego elementu, jest człowiekiem smutnym, zagubionym i złamanym. Przynajmniej ty myślisz o nim w taki sposób, bo reszta świata pozna go później jako największego geniusza zbrodni w historii.

Wypijacie resztki wina znajdującego w waszych kieliszkach i powoli ruszacie do wyjścia. W waszych głowach lekko szumi od nadmiaru alkoholu, więc postanawiacie pojechać do ciebie, bo twoje mieszkanie znajduje się o wiele bliżej niż jego. Łapiecie taksówkę, która w niecałą godzinę podróżowania po pachnącym jesienią, a bardziej smutkiem i melancholią Londynem, dociera do celu. Twoje mieszkanie jest pogrążone w ciemnościach, więc o mało nie potykasz się o parę butów leżących w korytarzu. W ostatniej chwili czujesz, jak jego szczelne ramiona zamykają się wokół ciebie. Posyłasz mu krótkie, zlęknione spojrzenie, podczas gdy on jeszcze przez chwilę przygląda ci się z zainteresowaniem, po czym cofa ręce. Kiedy w końcu przyzwyczajasz się do mroku i udaje ci się dotrzeć do salonu, opadasz z westchnieniem na sofę. Chwilę potem on robi to samo.

– O czym myślisz? – pytasz, lekko przechylając głowę w jego stronę.

Następuje cisza. Długa cisza wypełniona tylko waszymi płytkimi oddechami.

– O tym, że jesteś dla mnie zagadką, Valentine.

***

Nawet nie wiesz, jak go poznałaś.

To wszystko stało się tak nagle i tak kompletnie niespodziewanie, że nie potrafisz nawet podać konkretnej daty waszego pierwszego spotkania. A na pewno już nie umiesz podać przyczyny.

Wasze codzienne rozmowy z czasem zmieniły się w coś więcej. Najpierw była to zwykła fascynacja drugim człowiekiem, która nagle przerodziła się w chore uzależnienie. Początkowo myślałaś, że to wszystko jest jednostronne, że pochodzi tylko od ciebie, ale czas zweryfikował tę hipotezę. Zarówno ty, jak i on, bierzecie udział w tej cholernej karuzeli uczuć.

A przecież mieliście się tylko przyjaźnić...

Wasza stracona pozycja dociera do ciebie, gdy w żartach pytasz:

– Nigdy nie pozwolisz mi uciec, prawda?

On tylko potrząsa twierdząco głową, z szelmowskim uśmiechem na ustach.

– Dlaczego? – znów pytasz. Pół żartem, pół serio.

– Zależy mi na tobie jak na nikim innym wcześniej.

To wyznanie przeraża cię po brzegi duszy. Mrugasz kilkukrotnie, a potem posyłasz mu tylko delikatny uśmiech. Nie odpowiadasz. Nawet gdybyś chciała, nie wiedziałabyś, co powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji. Każde słowo wydaje się nieodpowiednie, dlatego milczysz.

Kiedy nie byłaś świadoma jego uczuć do ciebie, wszystko wydawało się o wiele prostsze. Byłaś prawie pewna tego, że się w nim zakochasz. Potem tę pewność zastąpił najzwyklejszy na świecie strach, który sparaliżował cię od stóp do głów. To dziwne, bo zawsze byłaś taka odważna i kurewsko pewna siebie, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy **twoje** szczupłe palce naciskały na spust broni znajdującej się w **twojej** dłoni. Wydawanie wyroków na innych przychodzi ci z dziecinną łatwością. Tym razem też mogłabyś to zrobić, a jednak nie potrafisz. Chcesz tylko uciec, bo to druga rzecz, zaraz po byciu płatną zabójczynią, w której jesteś naprawdę dobra. I prawie by się udało; prawie, bo twoje nieokreślone uczucia, które do niego żywisz, kazały ci wrócić.

Więc oto jesteś, Valentine Murray, w najdziwniejszej relacji dwojga ludzi, jaką świat mógł tylko wymyślić. W relacji, z której może i chcesz uciec – tego nigdy nie jesteś do końca pewna – ale na pewno wiesz, że nie możesz.

Jak w większości przypadków, cała ta sytuacja ma dwie strony medalu. Uśmiechasz się na samą myśl o tym, jaki on dla ciebie jest; troszczy się o ciebie, dba, interesuje się tobą. Stara się być twoją pierwszą myślą o poranku i ostatnią przed zaśnięciem. Lubisz to, że w jakiś sposób jesteś dla niego naprawdę ważna. W końcu to cholernie miłe, gdy ktoś nie widzi poza tobą niczego innego, gdy jesteś dla tej osoby całym pieprzonym wszechświatem lub stoisz w jego centrum. I wiesz, że czegokolwiek byś nie zrobiła, nie zmienisz sposobu, w jaki cię postrzega. Jest tobą oczarowany, a ty nawet nie potrafisz znaleźć tego przyczyny. A może i możesz? Jesteś z jego świata, oboje macie krew na rękach, której nigdy nie uda wam się zmyć. Oboje jesteście kryminalnymi umysłami, tylko że w twoim przypadku to świat cię taką uczynił, on zaś sam obrał taką ścieżkę.

Jest pierwszym facetem, który akceptuje w tobie wszystko, całe zło i całe dobro, bo jest praktycznie identyczny, ulepiony z tej samej gliny co ty.

Więc, och, panno Murray, dlaczego druga strona medalu jest dla ciebie o wiele istotniejsza?

Wszystko dlatego, że gdy patrzysz w jego jasnobrązowe oczy, w twojej głowie pojawia się myśl, że nigdy nie będziesz mogła mu dać tego, czego on za jakiś czas zacznie od ciebie wymagać. Nigdy nie będziesz w stu procentach jego, on nigdy nie będzie mógł posiąść cię w całości. Jesteś dzieckiem wszechświata – gwiazd, słońca, wody, ognia, ziemi – i to do nich zawsze będziesz należeć. Nie do tego mężczyzny o atramentowych włosach i niepokojąco pięknym uśmiechu, tylko do wszechświata. Nie można mieć cię na wyłączność – nigdy nie będziesz na zawsze, ty po prostu bywasz. Przyjeżdżasz, wypełniasz swoje zlecenie, potem pijesz do nieprzytomności, aby choć odrobinę uciszyć swoje sumienie, a następnie, jakby nigdy nic, zakładasz na siebie stare wyciągnięte dresy i ruszasz do kolejnego miasta. Czasami jednak zostajesz na dłużej, wdając się w jednonocny romans, próbując odnaleźć zrozumienie w ramionach obcego ci człowieka, którego o wschodzie słońca masz opuścić, mimo składanych poprzedniego wieczoru obietnic, że jeszcze się spotkacie. A kiedy wszystko przestaje iść według twojego scenariusza, uciekasz.

Tym razem wszystkie twoje przyzwyczajenia szlag trafił.

Nic nie idzie według twojego planu, a ty nawet nie możesz uciec.

**James Moriarty jest twoim wybawieniem i zgubą jednocześnie, Valentine.**

***

– Zakochałem się w tobie – szepcze, ze spojrzeniem wlepionym w twoją drobną sylwetkę. Dzisiaj mija drugi miesiąc, odkąd zaczęła się wasza pokręcona znajomość.

Milczysz. Wstajesz z sofy i powolnym krokiem podchodzisz do okna, wyglądając za nie. Obserwujesz ludzi, którzy nie zwalniają tempa, ciągle się gdzieś spieszą, podczas gdy ty masz wrażenie, że dla ciebie czas stanął w miejscu. Podnosisz do ust kubek z kawą i upijasz niewielki łyk.

– Ja też się w tobie zakochałam – odpowiadasz po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

Twoich uszu dobiega tylko jego westchnienie ulgi, podczas gdy ty wcale nie czujesz się lepiej. Czujesz się okropnie, bo nie potrafiłaś mu skłamać, nie potrafiłaś powiedzieć głupiego _nie,_ tylko postanowiłaś być z nim szczera. Jakby to wyznanie miało wszystko zmienić, podczas gdy ty wiesz doskonale, iż nie zmieni ono absolutnie niczego. Przystawiasz naczynie do ust, aby chwilę później odsunąć je od siebie. Odwracasz się w jego stronę.

– Przykro mi – mówisz złamanym głosem, a do twoich oczu napływają gorące łzy.

– Dlaczego ci przykro, Val? – Jego orzechowe spojrzenie uważnie cię obserwuje.

– Bo nigdy nam nie wyjdzie.

Zaskoczenie pojawia się na jego twarzy, aby po chwili na nowo zamienić się miejscami z tym standardowym stoickim spokojem. Uśmiecha się delikatnie, leniwie i podnosi z kanapy, a ty drżysz. Drżysz tak bardzo, jakbyś właśnie zamarzała do szpiku kości, podczas gdy w pomieszczeniu panuje gorączka. Kładzie ci dłoń na ramieniu, a ty najpierw przyglądasz się jego ręce i dopiero po kilku minutach zdobywasz się na odwagę, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Podobnie jak twoje, błyszczą od łez.

Nigdy w życiu nie widziałaś go takiego. Kompletnie nagiego emocjonalnie, pozbawionego maski sarkazmu i płaszcza bezczelności, utkanego z prowokacyjnego usposobienia i obojętnego podejścia do otaczającego go świata.

Dotychczas nic się dla niego nie liczyło. Dotychczas.

Potem pojawiłaś się ty, Valentine i, kurwa, zmieniłaś _wszystko_.

***

Po setkach godzin spędzonych na rozmowie o was dochodzicie do wniosku, że nie chcecie zaprzepaścić tego, co między wami jest, nie chcecie stracić tego, że jesteście niczym partnerzy w zbrodni, dosłownie i w przenośni. Tylko szkoda, że ta decyzja nie ma kompletnie szansy bytu. Przecież wiesz, że wam się nie uda. Patrzysz w jego orzechowe tęczówki i chcesz uciec, bo jesteś świadoma tego, iż nigdy nie uda ci się rozdzielić miłości od przyjaźni, przyjaźni od pracy, ale nie możesz. Dopiero po wielu tygodniach uświadomiłaś sobie, że kochasz go praktycznie od pierwszej chwili, w której pojawił się w twoim życiu. Od tego spojrzenia, przepełnionego zachwytem, którym obdarzył cię, gdy zobaczył cię pierwszy raz. Tego, jak bardzo zabiegał, aby być obok ciebie i nie musieć opuszczać cię ani na krok. Gdy patrzysz na niego, przypominasz sobie wszystkie małe detale związane z waszym pierwszym spotkaniem, kiedy wszystko wydawało się takie proste, bo nigdy nie przeszło ci przez głowę, że mogłabyś go kochać, a on ciebie. W tamtej chwili było to dla ciebie tak absurdalne, że aż śmiejesz się gorzko na samą myśl.

Pamiętasz sukienkę w kolorze soczystych malin, którą miałaś na sobie i czarne szpilki, jedne z najwygodniejszych w całym swoim życiu. Pamiętasz zapach słodkich perfum, jaki unosił się wokół ciebie. Pamiętasz chłód broni znajdującej się w czarnej torebce, z którą się nie rozstawałaś. Pamiętasz też jego wzrok, ciągle podążający za twoją, przemykającą w tłumie, sylwetką.

Pamiętasz uścisk jego dłoni, gdy oboje zostaliście sobie przedstawieni. Pamiętasz dźwięk jego melodyjnego śmiechu. Pamiętasz strach i szacunek, jaki wzbudził w tobie chwilę potem, gdy w ciemnym korytarzu po prostu zastrzelił człowieka, wypełniając powierzone mu zadanie, a później porwał cię do tańca, jakby nic się wcześniej nie stało.

Pamiętasz wszystkie te najważniejsze rzeczy, jak i te praktycznie nieistotne szczegóły, i wiesz, że nie ma od tego ucieczki.

Teraz – kiedy leżysz na podłodze na środku swojego salonu i słuchasz dźwięku kropel deszczu uderzających o parapet – zastanawiasz się, jak się od tego uwolnić. Zastanawiasz się, co zrobić, aby przestać go kochać. I aby on przestał kochać ciebie. Nie potrafisz znieść myśli, że on może mieć kogoś innego, że może adorować kogoś poza tobą. Nie chcesz czuć się z tego tytułu skrzywdzona.

Hej, Valentine, nie możesz wymagać od niego takiego poświęcenia, nie dając nic w zamian.

Wzdychasz cicho i zasypiasz z nadzieją, że kolejny dzień przyniesie ci odpowiedź. Jednak gdy się budzisz, w twojej głowie pojawia się tylko jedno słowo.

**UCIEKAJ.**

Sięgasz więc po telefon, który leży na sofie podłączony do ładowarki i wybierasz z listy najważniejszy dla ciebie kontakt.

– Słucham? – Po drugiej stronie rozbrzmiewa spokojny, przyjemny dla ucha kobiecy głos.

– Mam chaos – szepczesz tylko w odpowiedzi. – Madeline, mam kurewski chaos.

Słyszysz tylko ciche westchnięcie, a potem stanowczy głos:

– Valentine. Zrób herbatę.

Uśmiechasz się na dźwięk tych słów i robisz tak, jak każe ci Madeline. Włączasz tryb głośnomówiący, podchodząc do elektrycznego czajnika stojącego na blacie. Herbata jest lekiem na całe zło, mawia Madeline, a ty cenisz sobie słowa Madeline.

– Jak ci mija czas w Bilbao? – pytasz, próbując nadać waszej rozmowie trochę luźniejszy ton. Chcesz na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, co czujesz, a raczej czego nie czujesz. Bo pierdolonego świętego spokoju na pewno nie czujesz.

– Moje Bilbao jest w tej chwili nieważne. Ważny jest twój chaos.

Unosisz oczy do góry. Madeline nigdy nie daje za wygraną.

– Zakochałam się.

Słyszysz tylko świst wypuszczanego powietrza, więc uśmiechasz się lekko.

– Och, dziewczyno. Oby on był tego wart.

Zalewasz imbryczek wypełniony liśćmi zielonej herbaty gorącą wodą i siadasz przy drewnianym stole. Stawiasz przed sobą białą filiżankę i telefon. Nareszcie możesz wyrzucić z siebie ten chaos. Chaos, któremu na imię jest James.

**James Moriarty.**

Mówisz o tym, że go kochasz. Mówisz o tym, że nie potrafisz wyobrazić sobie życia, w którym go nie ma. Mówisz o tym, że jest twoją pierwszą i ostatnią myślą w ciągu dnia. Mówisz o tym, że chcesz dać mu wszystko, jednocześnie nie dając mu nic. Mówisz też o tym, że jesteś w stanie dać się skrzywdzić tylko po to, aby przy nim być.

Madeline jest wściekła. Chociaż nie do końca wiesz, czy wściekła to dobre określenie. Przez moment masz wrażenie, że dziewczyna ma ochotę przyjechać do Londynu i zrobić porządek z twoim chaosem, a raczej jego definicją w postaci wysokiego bruneta o jasnobrązowych oczach. Każe ci uciec od niego jak najdalej, ale hej, przecież Madeline nigdy nie zrozumie tego, jak w obecnej chwili jest ci trudno to zrobić. Zawsze uważała cię za mistrzynię w uciekaniu, a ty nie chcesz stracić tego cennego tytułu, więc milczysz. Każe z miejsca ci go zostawić, zostawić za sobą i nigdy do niego nie wracać.

Najgorsze jest jednak to, że ty wcale tego nie chcesz.

Chcesz tylko jego, jednocześnie go nie chcąc.

To kurewsko skomplikowane, prawda, Valentine?

***

– _Eksplozja, która zniszczyła kilka pięter i zabiła dwanaście osób..._

Wyłączasz telewizor i wstajesz z sofy. Nie możesz tego wszystkiego słuchać. Nie potrafisz znieść opowieści o tym, jakie zło panuje na tym świecie, bo to przypomina ci, że ty także dokładasz swoją cegiełkę do tego całego pandemonium. Włączasz czajnik i przygotowujesz swój imbryczek, wkładając do środka kilka listków zielonej herbaty. Wzdychasz cicho, nie mogąc pozbyć się z głowy myśli o tym, iż za tą eksplozją stoi nikt inny jak twój ukochany Jim.

To on od bardzo dawna planował tę zabawę, tę pieprzoną zabawę w kotka i myszkę ze sławnym i podziwianym przez wszystkich Sherlockiem Holmesem. Celem numer jeden Moriarty'ego było pokazanie detektywowi, że jest zerem w porównaniu do jego geniuszu, ty zaś wiesz, iż jest on zdolny do wszystkiego, do każdego przepełnionego złem czynu i przeraża cię to. Przeraża cię to, jaką satysfakcję czerpie z cierpienia, chaosu, śmierci. Jednak najbardziej przeraża cię to, że tylko wobec ciebie jest tym opiekuńczym i kochanym Jimem.

Jimem, który nie kłamie i nie knuje.

Jimem, który może nawet wydaje się normalny.

Jimem, który nie jest płatnym zabójcą.

Ty zaś jesteś dla niego zawsze tą samą **słodką** i **niewinną** Valentine.

Dla siebie jednak jesteś tylko i aż Valentine, która ma na rękach krew największych przywódców tego świata i za nic w świecie nie potrafi o tym zapomnieć. Po tylu latach w tej profesji przywykłaś do zimna broni, do przerażonych spojrzeń swoich ofiar, chwilowego szoku i wyrzutów sumienia, które męczą cię tej samej nocy. Przyzwyczaiłaś się do tego, kim jesteś i co robisz. I to zawsze było przeszkodzą dla stworzenia prawdziwego związku, więc kiedy nadarzyła się ku temu okazja, nie potrafisz zmienić swojego zaprogramowanego na samotność myślenia.

Zalewając imbryczek wrzącą wodą, dociera do ciebie to, czym naprawdę jesteście. Dwojgiem płatnych zabójców, o nadprzeciętnej inteligencji i chorej fascynacji kłamstwem, którzy bezustannie uciekają od świata.

_Och, gdzie znajdzie się lepiej dobraną parę!_

Odkładasz porcelanowe naczynie na stół w salonie, a potem wyciągasz z szafki nad zlewem dwie filiżanki i kładziesz je obok imbryczka. W tej samej chwili w twoim mieszkaniu rozlega się dźwięk dzwonka, więc szybkim krokiem docierasz do drzwi. W progu nie stoi nikt inny jak on, James-cholerny-Moriarty. Mimo wszystko uśmiechasz się na jego widok i zapraszasz do środka.

Siadacie na sofie i każde z was w milczeniu sączy gorący herbaciany napar. Gdy spoglądasz na niego ukradkiem, widzisz w jego orzechowych tęczówkach podekscytowanie i to naprawdę dla ciebie coś nowego – Jim, który czuje coś poza pogardą do świata i miłością do ciebie.

– Po trupach do celu – mruczysz, jakby do siebie, nawet nie wiedząc, dlaczego w ogóle to mówisz.

– Val – jego głos jest ostry, lecz w jakiś sposób przepełniony czułością. Kompletnie różni się od tego, jakim mówi w kierunku swoich wspólników czy pracowników. – Tak zbudowany jest wszechświat.

– Dlaczego to robisz? – pytasz, siadając mu na kolanach. Splatasz wasze dłonie w jedność.

– Nie lubię nudy. – Uśmiecha się półgębkiem, przyglądając się waszym kończynom. – Poza tym, ktoś musi utrzeć nosa temu cholernemu Holmesowi.

– Nie łatwiej jest go po prostu zabić?

– To byłoby zbyt proste i oczywiste. – Kręci głową. – Najpierw się z nim pobawię, a potem wykończę.

Mija cholernie długa chwila milczenia, a potem wyswobadzasz się z uścisku waszych rąk i ujmujesz jego twarz w dłonie. Jesteś przerażona tym, jak chory umysł ma twój ukochany, więc jedyne, na co cię stać, to delikatny pocałunek złożony na jego zimnych wargach.

I w tym momencie uświadamiasz sobie jedną kurewsko ważną rzecz.

Nie chcesz być z kimś, z kim przyszłość jest tak cholernie niepewna i nieco przerażająca.

***

– Obiecasz mi coś?

– Zależy co, Val.

– Po prostu mi coś obiecaj.

– Dobrze. Obiecuję.

Następuje między wami głucha cisza. Te cholerne słowa nie chcą przejść ci przez to cholerne gardło. Wzdychasz ciężko.

– Pozwolisz mi odejść, dobrze?

Reszta dociera do ciebie jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Jego zdziwiony, pełen przerażenia okrzyk. Twoje łzy spływające po policzkach. Pytania, na które nie możesz odpowiedzieć. Jego prośby wypełnione miłością i błaganiem.

_Musisz być twarda, Valentine._

– Dlaczego?

– Jim – szepczesz. – Obiecałeś.

– To była obietnica w ciemno.

– Nieważne, obiecałeś.

Przecierasz szybko łzy spływające po twojej twarzy.

Przecież nie powiesz mu, że kochasz go tak mocno, iż aż samą cię to przeraża. Że chcesz go, tak cholernie go chcesz, choć z drugiej strony wcale go nie chcesz, bo wiesz, iż nie jesteś dla niego wystarczająco dobra, tak samo, jak on nie jest odpowiedni dla ciebie. Przeraża cię to wszystko do szpiku kości, po brzegi duszy, a on nie zasługuje na kogoś, kto ciągle się tylko boi. On potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie pewny w tym wszystkim, kto będzie stał u jego boku mimo tego, co zrobi.

Z drugiej strony wiesz jednak, że jesteś w stanie wybaczyć mu wszystko, naprawdę, kurwa, wszystko, bo chcesz, żeby był. O każdej porze dnia i nocy chcesz, żeby był. Żeby o ciebie dbał, chronił cię, kochał. Jesteś nawet w stanie być, nie tylko bywać. Jesteś w stanie zrezygnować ze swojego tytułu mistrzyni uciekania tylko po to, żeby go nie stracić. Jesteś nawet w stanie nauczyć się tego, co jest dla niego ważne. Powoli i ostrożnie, potykając się i błądząc we mgle, ale nauczyć. Jednak wiesz, że to nie ma racji bytu. To po prostu nie może się udać.

Nie wtedy, gdy chodzi o ciebie, Valentine.

Bo ty nie zasługujesz na szczęście, nie masz do niego żadnego cholernego prawa.

Chcesz mu powiedzieć, że jeśli on rzuci swoją chorą miłość do zabijania, jesteś w stanie zostać. Ty wtedy zrobisz to samo. I nareszcie, kurwa, będziesz mogła prowadzić swoje spokojne i ułożone życie, tak cholernie zwyczajne, u boku mężczyzny, którego kochasz całą sobą. Tylko o tym marzysz, o zostawieniu teraźniejszości jako przeszłości i wejściu w nową, lepszą przyszłość. Jednak układ, jaki jesteś w stanie mu zaproponować, jest absurdalny, oboje o tym wiecie, a on na pewno się w to nie wpakuje. Wiesz też, że gdybyś została, przekreślając wcześniej waszą możliwą miłosną relację, a on znalazłby sobie kogoś nowego – to przecież tylko kwestia czasu – zżarłaby cię zazdrość, zżarłaby cię do ostatniego atomu twojego ciała. A ty wcale nie chcesz tego wszystkiego przeżywać, bo nie jesteś pewna, czy będziesz w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy, kiedy nie będziesz czuła niczego poza żalem, złością, może smutkiem wywołanym przez niego. I nie chcesz też, aby on musiał znosić wszystkie twoje humorki, gdy będziesz wredna, niemiła, gdy będziesz uciekać tylko po to, żeby za chwilę wrócić, a to wszystko dlatego, że jesteś zazdrosna.

– Kocham cię.

Sięgasz po broń, która leży na stole między wami i przykładasz lufę do skroni. Potem strzelasz.

To jedyny sposób, w jaki możesz uciec.


End file.
